Nick Jr. Characters Meet Sofia the First: Camp Rock
Nick Jr. Characters Meet Sofia the First: Camp Rock is a Crossover of Nick Jr. and Sofia the First. Based on Disney Channel Original Movie 2008 Film Camp Rock. Cast *Dora *Diego *The Backyardigans *The Wonder Pets *Steve & Blue *Kai-Lan *Wubbzy *Sportacus *Stephanie *Miss Spider *Holley *Squirt *Bounce *Dragon *Shimmer *Oswald *DJ Lance *Muno *Foofa *Brobee *Toodee *Plex *The Fresh Beat Band *Dan Henderson *Max and Ruby *The Team Umizooni *The Bubble Guppies *Jack *Mary *Mel *Oobi *Little Bill *Little Bear *Maggie *Beast *Hamilton *Franklin *Maisy *Kipper *Bob the Builder *Binyah Binyah *The Curious Buddies *Shane and David *Princess Sofia/Mitchie Torres *Prince Hugo/Shane Gray *Prince Desmond/Nate Gray *Prince James/Jason Gray *Princess Amber/Tess Tyler *Princess Vivian/Caitlyn Gellar *Princess Hildegard/Ella Pador *Princess Clio/Margaret "Peggy" Dupree *Queen Miranda/Connie Torres *Prince Khalid/Barron James *Princess Maya/Sander Loya *Princess Leena/Lola Scott *Cedric the Sorcerer/Brown Cessario *King Roland II/Steve Torres *Jade/Sierra Songs #Who Will I Be? - Sofia #What It Takes - Leena #Start the Party - Khalid #Too Cool - Amber #Gotta Find You - Hugo #Play My Music - Hugo, Desmond and James #Hasta La Vista - Khalid and Maya with Hildegard #2 Stars - Amber #Here I Am - Clio #This is Me - Sofia and Hugo #We Rock - The Casts of Nick Jr. and Sofia the First #Our Time is Here - Sofia and the princesses Parts *Nick Jr. Characters Meet Sofia the First: Camp Rock Part 1 *Nick Jr. Characters Meet Sofia the First: Camp Rock Part 2 *Nick Jr. Characters Meet Sofia the First: Camp Rock Part 3 *Nick Jr. Characters Meet Sofia the First: Camp Rock Part 4 *Nick Jr. Characters Meet Sofia the First: Camp Rock Part 5 *Nick Jr. Characters Meet Sofia the First: Camp Rock Part 6 *Nick Jr. Characters Meet Sofia the First: Camp Rock Part 7 *Nick Jr. Characters Meet Sofia the First: Camp Rock Part 8 *Nick Jr. Characters Meet Sofia the First: Camp Rock Part 9 *Nick Jr. Characters Meet Sofia the First: Camp Rock Part 10 *Nick Jr. Characters Meet Sofia the First: Camp Rock Part 11 *Nick Jr. Characters Meet Sofia the First: Camp Rock Part 12 *Nick Jr. Characters Meet Sofia the First: Camp Rock Part 13 Gallery 1010043-dora-the-explorer.jpg Go diego go 06hr.png The Backyardigans as Lois.jpg The Wonder Pets as Peter Griffin.jpg Download (1)steve.jpg Blue's Room Blue.jpg Ni Hao Kai-lan 1.png Wubbzy (Large Image).jpg Sportacus-mainimage.jpg LazyTown stephanie.png Sunny_Patch_Miss_Spider.jpg Sunny Patch Holley.jpg Sunny_Patch_Squirt.png Sunny_Patch_Bounce.png Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends Character Promo - Dragon.png Shimmer.jpg Oswald_Nick_Jr_Character.png DJ.jpg MUNO!.jpg Foofa (Yo Gabba Gabba).jpg BROBEE!.jpg TOODEE!.jpg Plex as Roberto the Robot.jpg The Fresh Beat Band and The Junior Beats.png 8CFC30F6-49D1-43FF-9B5B-93A4AADB2708.png YvPYDvy0Y8k64Iq62Q7Z.png.png Max-and-ruby.jpg Team-umizoomi.jpg Molly From Bubble Guppies.jpg Gil-bubble-guppies.jpg Goby.jpg Deema.jpg Oona.jpg Nonny.jpg Mr.Grouper is duck the great western engine.jpg Jacks big music show.jpg Oobi as Norman.png 1142C1B6-AED4-46E4-BF90-B2B2EE20EE3B.png Little_Bear_TV.png Maggie (Maggie and the Ferocious Beast).png The Ferocius Beast.png Hamilton-hocks-maggie-and-the-ferocious-beast-24 5.jpg Franklin1.png Maisy.jpeg Kipper The Dog.PNG Bob the Builder.jpg Binyah Binyah.jpg Curious Babbies.jpg 473AD923-A0A7-4377-B594-645DF116CEBF.jpeg Shane Character.jpg David Character.jpg Sofia the first 3.png|Princess Sofia as Mitchie Torres Prince Hugo 2.png|Prince Hugo as Shane Gray Prince Desmond.png|Prince Desmond as Nate Gray Princejames.jpg|Prince James as Jason Gray Amber.png|Princess Amber as Tess Tyler Princess Vivian 1.png|Princess Vivian as Caitlyn Gellar Hildegard.png|Princess Hildegard as Ella Pador Princess Cliomodel.png|Princess Clio as Margaret "Peggy" Dupree Queen-miranda.jpg|Queen Miranda as Connie Torres Prince Khalid.png|Prince Khalid as Barron James Princess Maya.png|Princess Maya as Sander Loya Princess Leena.png|Princess Leena as Lola Scott Cedricmodel.png|Cedric the Sorcerer as Brown Cessario Kingroland.jpg|King Roland II as Steve Torres Jade.png|Jade as Sierra Transcript *Nick Jr. Characters Meet Sofia the First: Camp Rock/Transcript Category:Nick Jr Spoofs Category:Sofia The First Category:Sofia the First TV spoofs Category:Crossovers Category:Camp Rock Category:Ideas Category:Spoofs Where Characters Meet Sofia the First